Punisher's Wrath
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Following her friend's stupid dare, Eden finds herself stuck inside Silent Hill's Resort. As things turn sour, an unlikely savior shows his heart. (Lemon, OCxPH)
1. Horrendous Beginnings

Why did I listen to them? I should've known better than to have let them talk me into this stupid dare.

God, there's a reason no one lives in Silent Hill anymore, where was my common sense? Oh wait, I was drunk, right, right.

Fan-fucking-tastic! Now I feel a hangover coming on and I want to puke my eyes out. God, as if this place doesn't smell bad enough without the stench of my vomit.

It's only been two hours meaning I got an hour of sleep last night. I remember walking in with the cheers of my friends behind me. I looked back at them with a goofy smile and they locked me in this apartment complex.

It's hella creepy, there's barely any light that illuminates the halls and where there is, the field of vision is really short.

So far I haven't encountered anything... Otherworldly, if you will. Just been hearing the creepy ass creaks of the house and the echo of my own footsteps. Still though, I just want to curl up in a ball and hide in one of these rooms. But most of them are locked or I can't open.

Seeing this place makes me wonder what it was like when people actually wanted to live here, to get a view of Toluca Lake and everything. I can imagine the walls back to their original state, not this run-down excuse for a building.

Man, what happened to all those people? Are they dead? Still alive? Or just went silent like the goddamn place they lived in.

Ugh, thinking this much after a night of hard drinking hurts. I really should find an apartment room to just camp out in until my time is up and I can finally leave this Hell-hole.

I'll go to that one room by the rusty bars. I think I'm the closest to that one anyway and I found a health drink or two in there, for whatever reason they were left out is beyond me.

Going through the endless hallways I constantly checked my map in fear of becoming lost in the corridors of the apartment complex.

It wasn't far, just a few doors down and then I can actually try and sleep. My legs felt heavy and my stomach growled every so often. It had been a while since I had eaten but there was no time for that now. I didn't even bother to bring some food with me.

God, that's the first and last time I drink. Ever.

Then suddenly, the whole building shook, as if waking from a deep sleep. I fell to my knees and stayed close to the ground in fear of falling over. It didn't last any longer than a minute but that felt like twenty.

My heart rate shot through the roof as I could feel leftover alcohol bubbling in my stomach. My eyes widened as I quickly turned behind me and vomited up everything I had recently imbibed in. My eyes started tearing up as I fell backward onto my ass. In the faint distance I could hear... a siren? It screamed a high pitch warning and instinctively I ran to the entrance from which I had come from.

I hurried down the flight of stairs and ran into the door, shaking the knob and pounding my body into it. Of course to no avail, no one unlocked the door or even bothered to try and talk to me. I felt isolated and all alone in that moment. I fell to my knees again and started bawling for all I was worth.

From the chaos of my thoughts a calm voice called to me. It repeatedly called my name.

_Eden... Go to room 208... Go to room 208... Eden... You shall be safe there... Room 208..._

The voice sounded muffled, rough as if it had been a long time since it had been used. I shivered for a moment before coming to the conclusion to listen to that voice. Something about it made me feel safe... Like nothing would hurt me so long as I listened to what it had to say.

I rose to my feet before hurrying up the stairs and to room 208. It lured me, I didn't even need to look at my map, I just knew where to go. Some sort of gravitational pull was linked and I couldn't resist. Going there was all my mind could think about, not about the strange static my phone was radiating, just going to that apartment room.

As soon as I arrived at the doorstep, on impulse, I flung the door open, rushed in, and slammed it behind me. I sat up against the door, panting and heaving for a decent breath. Relief washed over me finally, I felt safe now, and nothing else mattered.

I slumped downward, putting a hand over my chest, above my heart. The organ pumped with all its might from how much I had been running, along with the anxiety.

I looked up to the room, it appeared the same from when I had come here earlier.

Standing up I took off my sweater leaving nothing on but my black tank top I used as an undershirt. My shorts proved me no good by just clinging to my thighs from perspiration. I just wanted something to cool me off right now.

I hung up my sweater in the tiny closet, funnily enough given I don't need to, just habit.

Sighing from exhaust I sat down on the couch feeling suddenly tired. My thoughts slowed as if they were in a cloudy, thick gel. My cognitive comprehension nearly came to an entire stop. My eyelids felt heavy, sleep sounded divine.

Sighing I allowed my body to relax and fall to the depths of sleep...

_I looked everywhere, the sky was a powder grey, fog consumed the world surrounding me, the ground cracked pavement with some uneven blocks. Where am I? I couldn't think all that straight, my mind was cloudy, my body weak for some reason as if I had run miles._

_Sudden nausea overcame me and I dropped to my knees coughing, however the only thing that came out was flaky bits of what looked like burnt paper. What? What's wrong with me?! Holy shit!_

_I felt relieved despite the extremely questionable things had come out of me._

_Looking down I realized footsteps showed themselves in front of me. The ashy substance on the ground fled when they made contact leaving obvious imprints. Something told me to follow them, albeit me being in a place I wasn't familiar with._

_Rising to my feet I followed the curious little footsteps. I couldn't see anything around me; in fact I could barely make out my hand in front of my face. With this much... ash, falling you'd think my lungs would get clogged. But despite that, I can breathe just fine, I can't even smell anything or feel the flakes brushing against my face. I can only see them slightly accumulate on my eyelashes as if it were snowing._

_Finally the feet stopped; when I looked up I was greeted by a church. It appeared to be worn but well preserved despite the falling ashes. Two grand-doors met those who stepped in front of the building. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the feet moving again, all the way to the door._

_In that moment, I lost myself, I was in some sort of hypnosis and all I did was walk to the church. My feet guided me and I felt so relaxed._

_However, such niceties don't come at times like these._

_'Don't go in there... They want to destroy you... Enter and die... Turn around, leave...'_

_That voice, there it was again... I want to follow it but... I can't focus on what it's saying._

_Suddenly a firm grasp on my arm broke my focus on the church. I was about to turn the handle when I had been 'woken' from that weird trance. My hand shook and I brought it to my side. Slowly I backed away, going down the short set of stairs. The further I went, a noise became louder and louder._

_High-pitched, frantic screaming rung in my ears; it also sounded mixed with someone cutting Styrofoam, scratching on a chalkboard, forks and knives being grinding on plates. My brows furrowed in response as they grew louder, causing pain to show in my head. I covered my ears but that didn't help._

_Then, suddenly, without a deceleration, the noises ended. Silence was all there was, my heart pounded._

_"At the church sinners are cleansed." Surprised I turned around and was greeted by an older woman with red hair tied messily in a bun._

_Run!_

_The voice, it wants me to run?_

_"Come in child, it isn't safe out here. Inside the demon can't penetrate through our barriers." She smiled at me, coming toward me._

_Get away!_

_Again it wanted me to flee._

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered._

_"A friend, child." She stood directly in front of me, peering down at me with tired eyes from years of age._

_She is no friend; she wishes to hurt you, Eden..._

_I took a step backward, and she countered with taking one toward me. Her hands had been hidden behind her back this entire time. I turned around and attempted to run off. However I was greeted by something make contact with my arm._

_I yelped in pain, clutching my arm I felt liquid oozing from a cut she had managed to give me._

_"Those who sin shall rot in Hell. May the demons destroy you, witch." I looked behind me seeing nothing but fog and ashes._

_Slowly I became dizzy, my vision blackening for a second or two. Before I knew it I was on the ground and in front of me, for the last few times I blinked, I was greeted by a giant, rusty blade._

I jerked awake, grabbing my arm. I was panting, sweating, and nearly out of breath.

I looked down to my right arm; on it was a scar I had never seen before. It couldn't be... That was only a dream, I was asleep. Just how did that get there? What the fuck...

Taking a deep breath I tried to ignore it, right now all I needed to focus on was figuring out how much longer I needed to be here.


	2. The Blade

I can't control myself. I feel so angry as if everyone in existence has wronged me. I'll make them pay. I don't even know what they did but I'll make them fucking pay! I can feel my pulse in my temples. Fury coursed through me as I pressed even harder against my thighs.

_"__She's still warm ain't she? Hell, I couldn't give less of a damn if the bloody bitch is dead."_

I stopped.

Why would I suddenly remember _that_?

That was years ago Eden, don't think about that now. Focus on escaping with your life on your own two feet, not dead in a body bag.

_They did that horrible deed._

Shut up!

_The truth will burn you if you don't listen Eden._

"I don't know who the fuck you are but get out of my head! Get out! Get out! Get out! Shut up!" I screamed into the open world around me. No one is allowed to know about that.

Silence.

I didn't get a response from that disembodied voice. It wasn't my own, but, I couldn't tell if it was male or female. It was just a voice; a sound that formed English words and sentences.

God this whole thing gives me a headache I swear. I mean, how the fuck did things get so complicated in such a short amount of time. Just one night and everything has changed; these voices, the dream, the scar, and worst of all, my angry memories.

God, years of therapy and pills are just going down the drain. I feel like I'm bound to relapse here.

Fuck.

Now isn't the time for this, I need to get out.

Get a hold of yourself Eden, calm down, think don't just act without thinking things through.

Taking a couple of deep breaths I gathered myself, I need to go into survival mode and allow my brain's instincts kick in. It won't be easy and I'll probably come out rather beaten up but that's human nature; to survive and create.

Thumping caught my attention and I turned to the door.

Footsteps? No, it sounds like something is struggling out there. Like it's dragging its feet across the ground. Is it a person? Did someone figure out to come look for me finally?

No, something in my gut is saying that isn't human.

Wait, these are apartments, there are peepholes built into the door. I can look without them seeing me.

Blinking with hesitation I slowly sneaked my way over to the door in hopes to get a glance through the peephole.

However, I'm too short for it, God, being five feet two sucks.

Pushing myself upward with the tips of my toes I squinted to focus my vision on that lens that could either give me hope or fill me to the brim with fear.

Smudges adorned the glass but they were opaque enough that I could see through them with some distortion.

My eyes scanned the poorly lit hallway for movement or the outline of something.

The thumping grew closer with slight sounds of struggle like it had been wounded or disabled in some way.

A small figure slowly revealed itself to me. Legs, no torso, no face, just legs sewn to other legs practically... No arms, no visible face, just legs.

It was limping and I slowly noticed a trail of red leaking from somewhere on its body. No, it was from between the lower set of legs that it walked on, specifically, between them.

What the fuck is that thing and why is it bleeding from there. The legs look too curvy to be anything but female. Does that thing even have genitalia? And if it does, why is it bleeding?! What the shit…

Should I help it? No, that would be unwise given I have no idea what it is or what it was doing earlier.

Suddenly one of its legs gave in and it tried to haul itself using the upper set connected to the lower ones. It was losing too much blood too quickly, that thing is dead for. But what hurt it so badly? Did it merely trip or get cut on something? No, that can't be.

_It's not enough, Eden._

That goddamn voice again.

_More…_

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…

_Come out of hiding, Eden._

This same voice that told me where to hide is now telling me to reveal myself to danger. What does this thing want? My life or my death?

_"__Welp, that's the mother now for the daughter."_

Stop fucking with my head!

_"__Come out little girl, we ain't gonna hurt you none. There are some very nice people who want to take care of you."_

"Fuck off!"

_The police lied to you._

"No they didn't! It was random, they did it out of nowhere!"

_It was organized._

"No it wasn't…"

Tears slowly ran down my cheeks, it wasn't true. They just happened to break in and do that, nothing like it had been done before. It was impossible; the police said it was random.

_Stop lying to yourself._

I'm not lying, I was told that. They were locked away and it was over. It's history; don't make me think otherwise whatever the fuck you are.

Tearing.

A blade tearing through the individual strands of carpet… Large footsteps that shook me to the core slowly made themselves ominous.

_He's here; he knows where you are Eden._

Who? What? Who knows I'm here? Is it one of my friends?

_Choose him and live, choose the cult and burn._

The cult? Wait, that dream… That church, was that the cult? The red headed woman their leader? Damn, everything is so vague here what am I supposed to do.

It grew closer, the footsteps and the tearing of fabric. Whoever this thing is, it must be huge.

Goddamn, what the Hell Silent Hill? The mine burning forever, the monsters, the hatred you hold to any visitors. What made this town so fucked up?

I stared through the peephole once more, a fisheye view revealed the hallway.

The walls, they're… Rusted? It looks like they've eroded in mere seconds. Is it because of that thing that's making its way over here?

God, I should stop questioning this, it's only going to give me a headache. Just stop thinking and focus on living.

_If you do not choose, I shall for you._

Female, the voice was female…

Before I could do anything else images of a young girl burning who had been tied up as if she were a witch. Was this person the voice in my head? Was this place the church? The place she was burning burned at look like a church…

An arm, muscular and large, then a leg also built, but a rusty pyramid where a head should be… It was the thing that was emitting that thumping noise from outside.

It looked like a man in every aspect, but almost human. If it weren't for the fucking rusty triangle on its head it would've looked human.

What the fuck! What is that! Is that the thing that literally fucked the blood out of that thing from earlier?! Is this the thing that knows where I am? Or is it but a common monster amongst all the demonic rabble that lives here?

I held my breath as sweat trickled down my chest while my heart raced.


	3. Reluctance

_I will save you Eden. The flames will not engulf you like they did with me._

It was you... You were the one burning... Just a little girl, being burnt at the stake. How, just how could people do that? These things roaming the building, they're nothing compared to the Hellraisers this little girl dealt with.

_They've wronged both of us Eden, destroyed me, and now they're going to do it to you. _

Those men, were they involved with my parents? Did they, do _that _to my mother? And then they tried to get to me too. I was only five, fucking five when they tried to pull that shit. I remember them talking about what their leader doesn't know won't hurt her.

Looking through the peephole once more I could fully make out the horror which was barely separated from me by some rotting wood. The fisheye lense made things out to be even more horrible than they already were. Just this hulking, at least seven foot or eight foot, monster just stood there. Absolutely defined muscles covered in muck and grime, a cloth covering his groin and behind, and probably the worst thing was that blade. It was massive, rusty, and covered in stale blood.

I couldn't believe this, no...

It's just standing there, like he knows I'm paralyzed. He fucking knows I'm frozen, I know it.

I closed my brown eyes and took a deep breath, if it wanted to, it could just knock this door down. Why hasn't it? It's sensient, thinks, it knows something. Maybe I should just- no, that's a terrible idea. I'll die if I do that, it's going to kill me, slaughter me, and claim me like this town has claimed so many other lives I'm sure.

Fuck this, fuck everything, why is it that I got stuck with this shit. I'd rather have it be some other kid, I don't even care how guilty of a thought that is, I wish it were true.

Opening my eyes I just, didn't see, couldn't see, did not want to see.

Perfect white like the light of the sun when you looked too hard. So loud and consuming, cold and bare, yet here I was, not in my body.

I wasn't in that room anymore, no. This was something left unfinished from last time, the blood, the church, and that fucking blade.

No, I don't want to be here, fucking no.

"Eden, want to help me pick blackberries?" That voice, my mother?

"Come on, it'll be fun sweet pea." She encouraged me gingerly.

No, stop, I don't want to hear this.

"Oh come on, it's just the right time of day for the cattepillars to come out. Don't you want to see them?" Grabbing my hand she gently pulled me along as we left the house and walked down the street to the garden we maintained.

Trotting along we pushed past the brush and thicket to finally get to the thorny bush. It's branches drooped with blump blackberries just right for the picking. I remember it so vividly, all so sweet, fragrant, even the bees swarmed them but paid no mind to us.

Hours felt like minutes out here, the magic of the place changed time, I knew it.

With baskets full of fruit and a cattepillar in my hand we headed back to the house. The squishy worm explored my hand, crawling about trying to decide where to go. I giggled and before entering our house placed it on a leaf.

I watched it crawl away, the relay of one leg to another, the fluid movement of life. It was beautiful, but beauty must end.

Suddenly a black mass sprang from a branch and bit onto the cattepillar, clinging with venemous fangs and hairy legs. A spider had caught the poor insect. I was shocked and began to cry as the arachnid spun silk around the, now paralyzed, worm.

I ran inside crying and crying, snot dripped from my nose and spit fell from the corner of my lip.

It was then I saw those men, they had ran a knife through her skull multiple times. I never heard her cry, she couldn't react, they had been waiting for us. They saw us leave the house and took it to their advantage, they were waiting like the spider on the leaf for something to walk by and become its prey. When I saw the blood as a child, I wet myself and dropped the bowl of blackberries onto the floor, which only took their attention to me. I began to cry more and screamed when they started to run at me. I screamed so loud my lungs felt like they were going to collapse. The neighbors, only separated by some trees, heard. I screamed again before they grabbed me and put a cloth to my face.

"Stop it! Fucking stop it!" falling onto the ground of the apartment, I placed my hands over my ears as I tried to scream; nothing came out.

_Whether you wish for salvation, I shall give it to you even if you struggle, Eden. I must protect you, for if you become their's, you will burn and writhe as they pray their humiliating words to their false god._

__W-What? Forcefully save me? Was she... No, she couldn't be talking about the thing behind the door, could she? But, as if to answer my thoughts, a blade swiped through the rotting wood and sent the door falling into pieces. I looked up with my heart racing before backing up and attempting to hide. I knew that thing somehow saw me run for cover. He simply stepped past the remainder of the door and walked to where he had seen me duck. I shook with fear, I couldn't let that thing touch me... I'm going to fucking die! It's going to kill me! It's going to kill me!

He had been breathing heavily as fingers reached for me. I screamed and swatted away the large hand, the monster growled in frustraction before quickly grasping my wrist. His hands were cold and textured with calloused skin adorned with scars. This couldn't be happening, he's going to fucking kill me!

Yanking me from my position on the ground, I was hauled up into the air with a single hand raising me by my arm, which was rather painful. Sweat dripped down my brow as I looked at the rusty pyramid in front of me. While he clearly didn't have eyes, it felt as if he was looking at me, studying my distress and permanently remembering my face. Why does it want to look at me? Why can't it just kill me?

_He is your saviour Eden, do not fear him, he will save you from the others. _

Savior? How the fuck can this thing, that seems to, literally, fucked that other monster, to death?! How the Hell can this thing help me?

_He is the Punisher, dear Eden. Those who have sinned must atone, but you, you have not wronged, you have only been wronged; you shall be safe from his wrath._

__Me? Me not guilty of any crime? How... No, I'm human, I've done so many wrong things in my life.

Suddenly, I was propped up on his shoulder before he turned, blade in his other hand, and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but struggle with the kicking my legs and flailing of arms, but, the motion didn't phase him. He just continued to walk, slowly and unevenly given the large blade threw him off balance. I began to cry in that moment, I don't think I'll ever see my friends again, I'll never see my dad or my anything ever again. Fuck, what will they think happened to me? What will the police say? Am I just someone who went missing? Will my friends tell them what happened?

As they progressed down the hall, a faint ringing noise became louder and louder in her head. Looking at the rusted walls made her eyes water, she couldn't handle the noise and just the pain from simply looking at something. Her body rejected it, and, shortly she fell asleep as she was carried to pits of Hell.


End file.
